


The Mess We've Made

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derica, cleaning the house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess We've Made

"Get up," Derek demanded, poking his girlfriend’s bare shoulder.

"Derrrrr it’s Sunday.  The day of rest," she grumbled as she pushed his hand away and curled around her pillow.  "That means you don’t wake me up unless it’s for sex."  She perked up and looked over at him.  "Are you waking me for sex?"  He couldn’t help but smile a bit before shaking his head, a small chuckle escaping him as she turned back around.  "Then go away."

"We need to clean the loft.  The pack is coming over tonight and I’d rather them not see the destruction we created last night," he told her, crouching down and rubbing her back.

"Mmm we did break that lamp," she remembered, turning over and giving him a small smirk.

"Uh uh, you broke the lamp."

"Yes but you ripped the curtains."

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.  ”There was a lot of destruction, and we need to clean it up.  I’ll give you ten minutes to get up and get dressed before I grab a bucket of cold water.”

"You’re mean," she pouted.

"Love you too," he answered, standing and leaving the room.

It ended up taking most of the day to clean up the loft, especially since every time they remembered why something got ripped or broken or dented, they’d share a few kisses and touches.  By the time they were done, they had to spend about an hour giving in to the build up from the day in their bedroom.  Surprisingly enough, they were both showered, dressed, and ready by the time the pack filed in.  They had a short meeting, talking about any changes between them and any possible threats in town, then set up for a movie.

"Um, what happened to this cushion?" Scott asked, lifting a coach cushion with a giant rip down the middle.

Erica shared a look with Derek before taking the pillow from Scott and throwing it away.  ”Long story.  Let’s watch this movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
